


【马东马&玹昀&貂绒&囧？】新星

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, NCT127
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Inspired by the Rosenhan experiment, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 含有隐藏角色
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	1. ID0606

“说说你的故事吧，为什么会到这里来？”

“我…”被发问时李东赫一愣，直到对面的人疑惑地喊他“楷灿”时他才犹豫着开了口。他尚且不适应这个名字。李东赫是个记者，平时总是耐心倾听居多，现在轮到他讲故事时总有一种角色倒错感；而且他自认为是真相的代言人，让他在一个经验丰富的临床心理学家面前说谎实在不是件容易的事。

“没关系，慢慢来。”董思成轻声说。

“我，我想念地球。”李东赫说。他努力回想事前收集的资料上对他“该有”的症状的描述。新星症候群[1]，在首批移民离开地球后的20年里被逐渐确立的一种解离性障碍亚种[2]。新星移民中出现确诊解离障碍的峰值是在移民潮开始的十年后，虽然病人症状不尽相同，最大的共同点便是他们并不完全适应在新星的生活，反而陷入远离地球的困扰。

“嗯。“董思成点点头，捏着笔露出侧耳倾听的样子。

李东赫不敢直视他的眼睛，选择低头看着自己不自觉拧在一起的手指。深呼吸之后，他开始讲“李楷灿”的故事。这个故事是他根据四处搜罗来的病例报告编的，虽然倒也不完全是假话。董思成一边听，一边时不时在李东赫看不到的报告上做着记录。“李楷灿”的故事讲完以后，董思成说他需要简单整理一下相关的信息，包括进到董思成的办公室前他做过的各种生理学测试。

李东赫趁着这个机会仔细观察起董思成。董思成坐得笔直，白大褂下面的领带打得一丝不苟。这让穿着随意——甚至可以说是穷酸——的李东赫有点不好意思。

他的第一印象是董思成真的很年轻。书桌对面的人低头翻阅材料的时候仍保持近乎腼腆的微笑。李东赫好奇这笑容之中有多少处于乐于助人的真心，有多少是职业操守，又有多少是利益使然。

李东赫此行的最初目的，是出于新星综合症的诊断标准引起的争议。由于确诊时的症状有很大差别，当前的诊断标准因为过于宽泛和教条化被指责有强烈的标签效应。李东赫确信自己的生理学诊断报告完全正常，只有“过度想念地球”这一条符合诊断标准。他想要颠覆新星居民正常与不正常的边界；从正常到不正常大概很容易，但是如何回归“正常”才是他的实际挑战[3]。

但是目前李东赫了解到的确诊流程确实严谨公正，而且除了学术界的好名声，董思成在社会新闻版面也很有名。董思成原本在顶尖的医学研究中心工作，但是“新星综合症”被正式收录后不久他就在不知名的资助者帮助下建立了这个疗养院和配套的研究中心。因为资源受限新星有着不成文的阶级制度，偏偏董思成的疗养院丝毫不在意来人的身份。李东赫很好奇，这个疗养院还有董思成本人的外在完美到不真实。他这次来，也想顺便了解一下这里是不是真的像资料中说的一样是个人造伊甸。

“抱歉让你久等。”董思成的笔划声停了。李东赫猛地抬起头，他有点紧张。

“确实是有新星症候群的倾向，不过看起来不是很严重。你可以选择定期回来参加咨询和检查，或者入院观察一段时间，不会很久——”

“我想留下！”李东赫说，接着他意识到这样会暴露他的目的，哪有人自愿成为病人的，“我，我只是——”

“别紧张，我也觉得你需要放个假。”董思成说。

“我…我没有钱。”李东赫说，这倒是真的。

“没关系。我们这里有保险和福利项目，具体的待会再说。既然你想留下，先跟我去办个手续吧。”董思成说。

李东赫用了几天适应疗养院的生活。新星并没有地球一般的大气，整个疗养院建立在常见的大气压力舱里，但是压力舱的天花板却按照地球——更具体一点，首尔市——原本的时间和季节变换模拟出正常的天空。压力舱内植被覆盖很高，甚至还有小型的山川和河流景观。如果不是病房区域管辖严格，加上每天固定的吃药或认知行为治疗[4]时间，他几乎要以为自己只是在一个很像地球的地方度假。董思成说的福利项目确实非常诱人，因为“李楷灿”的身份住院费用本身就有很大减免；董思成的幕后资助者甚至会帮助有能力和精力的患者建立远程工作的渠道。董思成表示这是为了避免疗养院本身成为回归正常社会前难以跨越的障碍。

“李楷灿”仅仅被确诊为轻症，所以有极大的自由。他的病房靠近楼梯，出入非常方便；其他人告诉他走廊更深处是症状更深的患者。中症患者仍能自由活动，只是配有一对一贴身照顾的护工；至于重症——

李东赫趁着夜深躲过巡逻，偷偷摸进走廊深处，通往重症区域的走廊大门被上了锁。厚重的防火门上仅有一道狭窄的观测口，像一双失去焦点的眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 症候群指的是一系列同时出现的医学症状。中文中“综合症”和“综合征”的差别我不是很清楚，但是英文syndrome中并不要求这一系列症状有统一的病因，既可以代表和一种疾病相关的所有症状（比如唐氏综合症Down Symptom，也叫21三体综合症，有明确的基因突变关联），也可以代表一系列相似症状（比如中毒休克综合症TSS可以由多种细菌毒素引起），甚至可以代表一组并不直接与病理相关的症状（比如经前不愉症PMS，常见的症状包括倦怠、乳房胀痛、低落、易怒等等所有生理期的不适症状，根据WHO定义只要出现任何一种症状就属于PMS）。  
> [2] 解离性障碍（dissociative disorders）是一种身份、记忆或意识的整体性扰乱。患有解离性障碍的患者缺乏对自我感（selfhood）的辨别和控制，其在时间和地点上缺乏自我在各个方面的一致性以及认同感的连续性（维基百科）。不要问我解离性障碍和精神分裂的区别，因为历史上对两种疾病病理的研究的方向偏差临床心理学对此仍有分歧。尽管DSM-V和ICD-10都列为两种不同的疾病类别，但实际上有很多相似的症状。我没有系统学习过临床心理学，因此这个故事里并没有做学术意义上的区分，“新星”的设定对两种疾病的真实病例都有参考。  
> [3] 了解过心理学史的应该很容易看出这一段化用了非常有名的罗森汉恩“假病人”实验。实验的第一部分是八位正常人门诊时表示自己有严重的幻听，除此之外一切信息真实且符合健康标准，其中的7人被确诊为精神分裂；进入精神病院后他们所有行为表现正常，却没有被识破，甚至出院申请被视为妄想加重。实验的第二部分则是通知一家有名的医院已经有罗森汉恩的“假病人”被确诊，要求医院判断伪装者，院方从193名入院病人中跳出了近半伪装者和怀疑伪装者，事实却是罗森汉恩没有安排任何人入院。  
> [4] 认知行为疗法（Cognitive behavioural therapy, CBT）是一种通过谈话进行的心理社交干涉治疗。和传统的发掘“潜意识”的弗洛伊德派精神分析学（Psychiatry）相比，CBT以开发个人精神应对机制为目的，聚焦于发现当前问题和改变认知模式达到行为和情感调节。CBT起源于重症抑郁障碍治疗，现在用于多种精神健康调节，是目前针对精神疾病患者使用最广泛的实证医学方法。但是要注意的是CBT并不是只针对“病人”，因为CBT注重“方法论”的特质，这种心理咨询有日常化和常态化的倾向。比如我本科的学校免费为学生提供此类心理咨询，我自己也去过；服务并不仅限于临床心理问题，包括抗压、情绪调节，甚至可以当树洞。


	2. ID0802

“我没有见过你。我是李马克。”李东赫吃过午饭——和他其实并不需要的药——之后在病房楼前闲逛时被人叫住。他并不知道自己原本打算去哪，但是有一瞬间他觉得他不经意地达成了此时在这里见到这个人的目的。

“我是新来的，我叫李楷灿。”李东赫说。他最近做了很多自我介绍，逐渐习惯了“病人李楷灿”的外衣。李马克的病号服是蓝色的，再加上他手腕上标记位置的手环，李东赫推测他是中症，可是他左看右看也没看见戴着配对手环的他的护工。

“没人跟着你的话不要紧吗？”李东赫问。

“你说廷祐？这个时间他应该在厨房吧。”李马克耸耸肩。李东赫咋舌，尽管李马克看起来非常正常，可是护工这样玩忽职守也说不过去，他暗自把这件事划进可以继续挖掘的清单里。没想到李马克忽然说：“其实我没病。”

李东赫心叫不好，没想到他在这里见到的第一个人就开始挑战他此行的核心目的。李东赫没有反驳，只是一挑眉毛。

“你别这么看我。这不是‘醉鬼觉得自己清醒’的问题，思成哥也知道我没病。”李马克说。

“为什么要告诉我？”李东赫问。

“我看得出来，你也没病，你是同类。”李马克说。李东赫一瞬间以为他装病进来取材的计划已经败露，焦虑地左看右看。幸好李马克果断地拉着李东赫一路穿过大厅和后院的小路，进入一片秘密花园。不仅是比喻意义上的李马克的秘密避风港，这里确实是他饲养花草的地方。李马克在一簇花草之间坐下，软垫和薄毯子看起来有些年头，旁边还放着精致的茶、点心和旧书。

带李东赫来显然是李马克一时兴起，因为茶具的杯子只有一个，他们不得已用一个杯子的对面杯沿共享香草茶。看来李马克的护工确实也没有那么擅离职守，这些显然是按照李马克的喜好和习惯备好的。香草茶的温度恰到好处，似乎是捏准了他会在这时到来。

“我从小就想开花店，除此之外的兴趣是吹长笛。”李马克说，“其实到这里来之前我也没有吹过长笛。是思成哥帮我处理卖花的单子之后我攒钱买的，现在在廷祐那里；我吹得不好，大多数时候箱子和乐谱都由廷祐保管，所以只有大家都进行室外活动的时候可以偷偷吹一会。”

“那你为什么——”李东赫问，他下意识想要掏出取材用的铅笔和小本子，但是他想起自己穿的是疗养院没有口袋的病号服，只好全神贯注盯紧李马克的脸尝试记住他说的话。

这下李马克倒是露出困惑的神色，然后他窘迫地笑了笑：“原来你和我不一样，我以为你也是来这里‘逃避现实’的。”没想到李马克说的“同类”指的是这个。李东赫只好诚实地摇摇头。

“真是抱歉，和你讲这些不相关的话。”李马克说，抱着茶杯的手也往回缩了缩。李东赫意识到李马克架设心理防线的方式非常天真，对他本能地喜欢的、是同类的人毫不设防，但是在此界限之外他便保持友好距离。不过短短一段相处时间李东赫就意识到想要被李马克讨厌可能是世上第一难事，他在董思成的疗养院被保护得很好，是真正的温室之花。李东赫甚至觉得如果他手里有西瓜味的棒棒糖——李马克刚才告诉他他很喜欢吃西瓜，而且西瓜是“善良的水果”，只是新星上几乎没有种植——李马克就会对他言听计从。

“我才要说对不起，辜负了你的‘期待’，但我还是很好奇。你为什么会到这里来呢？”李东赫抱着膝盖向前挪了挪，并且带着他最擅长的笑容朝着李马克眨眨眼睛。他是记者，最擅长打破沟通障碍。李东赫有信心听到他想知道的。

果然李马克再次肉眼可见地放松下来。李马克说他的父母和哥哥千辛万苦把他送到“这里”来，却不想所谓的新生活对李马克并不友好，不管他如何尝试，却也无法融入“这里”的生活。他语气轻松，甚至使用的是第三人称；他说那是“曾经的李马克”，仿佛现在的他已经和这段过去割裂了。李东赫注意到李马克从不把疗养院之外的地方直接称呼为新星，而总是说“这里”。

“后来我真的累了，来见思成哥一半是想要倾诉，一半也心存侥幸。当时我只想着无论如何一定要被确诊；只要我被划进‘不正常人类’的范畴，就可以无视社会礼节地哭和笑，可以肆无忌惮地被负面情绪折磨，不用为吃不下饭、睡不着觉、不想工作而道歉。说白了，我只是个想要逃避的胆小鬼。”李马克说。

不，不是这样的。这不是你的错，这是新星和其他人类的问题。李东赫惋惜地想，李马克分明就是被新星更高阶级的人霸凌了；所谓的“社会礼节”有多少是故意为难李东赫不得而知，李马克却一直认为是自己不够努力。但是李东赫没有说出口，他更在意别的。

“你说的‘同类’还有其他人吗？”李东赫心跳加速。故意将没有病的人收纳进来，这会是个好题材。

李马克似乎有些为难，欲言又止时董思成忽然从花草中探出头来：“马克果然在这里！啊，还有楷灿。马克很少带人来这里，真是难得。”

李东赫慌里慌张想要解释，差点把手里的香草茶洒出去。董思成后面跟着一个高挑男子，眼疾手快扶住了他的杯子。他托着李东赫的手腕上扣着的手环和李马克的是一对，看来他就是李马克姗姗来迟的护工。


End file.
